The Stick of Truth: Silence
by paranoiac666
Summary: A new girl came to town, and two certain characters are falling for her... Will it be bloody, or just plain crazy? Kenny/Oc/Kyle Yep... love triangle
1. Chapter 1

(Hi everyone! This… I've put some thought into this one… and I love it! Well… what are you doing? Read!)

Chapter 1: Silent  
Someone foretold long ago that a new girl would come. That the human princess and the elvin king would fight bloody battles just for her hand.

But the one flaw of her is... she is forever silent.

Present time...

" Marceline, go outside and play!" My mom said, as I walked out.

I sighed, but no one could hear it. I started to walk, but three people wearing costumes came up to me.

" Hey! New girl! You're coming with us!" One of them said. I shook my head and ran. I was then tackled down, and knocked out.

Kyle's pov

" My king! We got the maiden!" They said, carrying the new girl in.

" You fuckers! I told you to bring her here. Not knock her out!" I said, taking her.

" Get out!" I yelled. They went out, and I placed her on the ground.

I looked at her. She had black hair, and pale skin. I reached out and touched her hair. It was soft. 

She then began to stir, then she woke up. She sat up, and stretched. She then looked at me in my direction.

" Ummmm… hi." I said nervously.

She waved back, and looked confused.

" I'm Kyle. What's your name?" I said. She looked sad and shook her head.

" What? What's wrong?" I said. She made a can't speak motion.

" You can't talk? So you're a mute." I said. She nodded. I thought, and then gave her a pad of paper and a pencil.

" Here. Write it." I said. She then wrote on the pad.

" Marceline." It said.

" That's a pretty name." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back. Then one of the elves came into my tent.

" My king. We are ready to raid the humans for the stick." He said.

" Well then go! Now!" I said. They nodded, and went off.

Earlier with the humans...

" Dudes! There's a new girl in town! And she's hot!" Butters said.

" What? No way." Cartman said.

" Yea! And the elves took her with them!" Butters said.

" God damnit! Those fucking cheaters!" Cartman said. Princess Kenny was deep in thought.

" I wonder if she is hot." S/he thought.

" Alarm!" Clyde said.

" The elves has come!" Cartman said.

" Alarm, Alarm, Alarm!" He said. The elves then came onto the camp.

" Give us the stick!" The elf said.

" No way you stupid elves!" Cartman said.

A few minutes later...

" We did it!" Cartman said.

" It's gone." Clyde said.

" What?" Cartman said.

" The stick. They took it." Clyde said.

" God damn it Clyde! That was you're only fucking job!" Cartman said.

" Grand wizard! There's also something else!" Butters said.

" What can be fucking worse?! We lost the stick!" Cartman said.

" The girl that they kidnapped, she's human!" Butters said. Cartman paused for a moment.

" Wait what?" he said.

" Yea! She's human!" Butters said.

" Then there's still a chance! We need to recruit her to join our side. By now I can tell that the elves have already clouded her mind with lies…" he said doubtfully.

Back to Kyle…  
" Sir! We got the stick! The Bard is on his way!" One soldier said.

" Good. Hurry and bring it here." I said. I turned back to Marceline.

" Don't worry. You're safe here." I said. She looked confused.

" It's just that we are at war with the humans. And since we captured you… they're pissed off." I said, rubbing my neck.

" My king! The Bard has failed to bring back the stick!" One soldier said.

" God damnit! Fatass is smart. But not smart enough." I said.

" What do we do now?" he said.

" Now… we raid, and make the school into our new fortress. I want every elf on the raid, and kill any humans in our way." I commanded.

" Yes, my king!" They said, and went off.

I then got a cloak and held it out to Marceline.

" Here, wear this. So the humans won't notice you." I said. She nodded, and put it on. She then put on the hood.

" Okay. Let's go." I said.

Kenny's pov  
I stopped for a moment, then hid in the bushes. I saw Kyle, and a hooded figure, also four elves follow them.

" You two, lead Marceline to the fortress. You two, come with me." He said. The four nodded.

' _Marceline… so that's her name.'_ I thought. I then went back to the humans to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

( Here's chapter two! And man… already 18 followers! Thank you guys! Enjoy! there is some cursing!)  
Chapter 2: The battle Marceline's pov  
I followed the elves to the "fortress". It looked as if they took over the school.

They took me to the fourth grade classroom. They then put me on the teacher's desk.

"Sorry, but king's orders." One of them said. I sighed as I hugged myself.

With the humans… Kenny's pov  
"Today, we fight as one! We will go into the fortress and take the captive back!" Cartman said.

"Princess Kenny! You will venture alone so you can battle the jew king, and take back the maiden, before she becomes one of those fucking elves!" He said. I nodded and walked to the back gate.

At the same moment… Kyle's pov  
"Guard the halls. I would like a moment with Marceline." I said. They nodded and left.

I turned to her and saw her sitting on the teacher's desk, with her face covered by the shadow of her hood.

"Just wait… you'll be my queen soon." I said to myself.

Kenny's pov  
I saw Stan patrolling up ahead. He then looked at me.

"Human! You will die in this place!" He said. I narrowed my eyes, and stood in a battle pose. I used Unicorn Stampede as my first attack. I jumped on it, and attacked Stan.

He started to bleed. He started to get weak. He then attacked me with his sword, but I blocked it.

For a final attack, I called my rats, and they attacked him and he ran away. I then went to the classrooms, but stopped to a sound.

"Princess Kenny. I know you're coming to get my captive. Well, you can't. She's mine! And you'll never get her alive!" Kyle said on the announcer.

I narrowed my eyes to a glare. Over my dead body. I then went into the fourth grade class room.

Earlier… Kyle's pov  
I put down the microphone, and sighed. I then turned to Marceline.

"Why don't you just accept me?" I said. She looked at me with disapproval.

"Don't you understand why I do this? I do this for you!" I said, gripping her wrist. I then pulled her to me, and crashed my lips onto hers.

She gasped, so I put my tongue in her mouth. She started to calm down, but then the door opened to reveal… Kenny. I blushed, and pulled away.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled to him.

"( WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!)" He said.

"She's mine Kenny! And there's nothing you can do about it!" I said, pulling her close to me.

"( Oh yea? Watch me.)" He said, doing a battle pose.

"You're on!" I said. Marceline climbed back on the desk.

Kenny did the first move, and kissed me on the cheek. I threw up, and stood back up.

"Kick the baby!" I said, getting my baby brother Ike.

"Don't kick the god damn baby!" Ike said. I took a step back, then kicked Ike forward.

"Yay!" Ike said, pulling out his swords. He hit Kenny, and came back to me.

"Okay. Go sit with Marceline." I said. He walked, and climbed up on the desk, and sat next to her.

He then summoned his rats to attack me. I then took out my leaf blower.

"I summon the winds!" I said. Before I could turn it on, he took out his mirror and threw it at my leaf blower.

It then broke, and forced me back. Then Cartman and the others came in.

"Great job Princess Kenny. Goth kids, take the stick form his desk! Victory is ours!" Cartman said.

"Hey wait. Our desks have table tops." One of them said.

"What?" Cartman said.

"The desk here are only table tops." The other said.

"But… twitter said…" Cartman trailed off.

"Look here. There's writing on this desk." The girl goth said.

"'Check my locker'." Michel said.

"Who's desk is that?" Cartman said.

"That's… that's Clyde's desk." Kyle said.

Marceline's pov  
I got off the desk, and went towards Kyle. He started to cough, and then he opened his eyes.

"M-M-Marceline. Did they hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head.

I helped him up, and he winced. I put his arm around my neck, and helped him up. I looked at him with a "really?" look.

"I know I'm not really hurt , but still. It's for effect." He said with a shy smile. I rolled my eyes, and then kissed his cheek. He blushed and then stood on his own.

"All better!" He said smiling. We went out into the hallway, and saw Stan pull out a laptop from Clyde's locker.

" Greetings humans and drow elves of Zaron." Clyde said.

"Clyde!" Stan said.

"He took the stick!" Cartman said.

"While you have all been busy fighting amongst your selves, I have built a kingdom beyond your comprehension! I prayed for a way to destroy you all and the solution came crashing down from the heavens!" He said, pointing to a barrel of green goo.

"Oh no, it's more of that green stuff!" Kyle cried.

"With what I have found, I shall raise an army!" Clyde exclaimed, as he turns on the faucet of the barrel and pours it on a sleeping cat. The cat then meowed as if in pain, then it turned green and spoke German. Clyde puts on a purple crown that had a skull and three spikes pointing up.

"I shall raise an entire army of darkness and kill the Earth!" Clyde said, putting on a crown.

"Clyde...but why?" Stan asked.

"I banished him to be lost in space and time..." Cartman said, "now he's all pissed off."

"So you see, losers, I control the stick and the future of the Earth!" Clyde cried.

"Clyde. Do you want a sandwich?" His dad said in the background.

"Not now dad! I'm making a ruler of darkness video!" Clyde said.

"Whoever controls the Stick controls the universe - and my first deed is that I hereby DENOUNCE the human and elf kingdoms, and strip both Kings of their power! And be sure to watch that girl of yours." He yelled, then laughed like a maniac as the video ended.

"Motherfucker!" Cartman said.

**I'M A TERRIBLE EXCUSE... WHY AM I YELLING?! I don't know... but here's an update! I lost all my info for my login and I lost this file... i'm a terrible person... I missed this site! comment and all that stuff!**

**~Paranoiac666**


	3. Chapter AN

**Hello again people. if you saw in my other stories, I might or might not have updated the other stories. I have lost my mind and it metaphorically exploded into bits. I will TRY to have an idea on how to continue it, and if you want you can either help or forget about me forever. thank you for reading this I will try to have it by January if not sooner or even a little later**

**with a bow,**

**~Paranoiac666**


End file.
